A Typical Tuesday-Superpony
by He Who See's
Summary: A Typical Tuesday in the life of Big Macintosh Apple, a.k.a., the lost son of Krypton, Superpony!


**Superman and all related characters are owned by DC Comics (or the Shuster and/or Siegel families. I dunno which at present). My Little Pony is an IP of Hasbro. This story is 40 percent my own effort (in the sense that the general idea was mind along with some VERY minor details and that I was the editor) and 60 percent that of Captain Ash a.k.a. The Celestial Avenger (in the sense that he did most of the actual writing and was responsible for the overwhelming and vast majority of the details). So, without further adieu, **_**A Typical Tuesday: Superpony.**_

Big Macintosh woke up to the sun hitting his face. Yawning, he slowly got up and looked over at the clock on his bedside table. His green eyes nearly shot out of his head when he realized that he forgot to set his alarm the night before and had little time to get to work. Leaping out of his bed in a blur of red, he sped around his apartment, quickly taking a quick shower and making an even quicker breakfast of a single piece of toast that he made with his heat vision. He put on his usual dull grey business suit and round coke-bottle glasses before he ran out of his apartment.

Macintosh's pace was brisk-though not fast enough to attract too much attention to himself-as he galloped down the streets of Manetropolis. He looked at a clock tower and saw that he had just enough time to make it to the Daily Star before his boss discovered he was late.

However, he heard the thundering footsteps of large metallic feet. He turned around and saw three fifty-foot tall robots rampaging down the street.

Grumbling as he looked around to make sure nopony was looking, he ducked into a phone booth; a second later, he was back on the sidewalk, in a blue costume with a red cape and 'S' on his chest.

Like a cannon, he shot through the air toward the robots, engaging them with his amazing strength!

"APPLE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! YOU'RE OVER AN HOUR LATE AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING FOR THAT GIANT ROBOT STORY!" Big Macintosh's boss, Periwinkle White, yelled. However, those that worked for the blue-coated pony with the grey mane knew to never call him by his full name. Ever.

Macintosh was about to explain himself, but his boss beat him to it. "I don't want to hear your excuses! Just get to work!" Perry ordered as he stomped off to his office and slammed the door.

Macintosh dummied up a rather abridged version of Superpony's encounter with the three giant robots, making sure not to let on it that it was he himself who had done the heroic deed of mangling the mechanical menaces.

"EVERYPONY! MY OFFICE! NOW!" bellowed Perry, causing Macintosh to sigh; he hated staff meetings. Macintosh stood at the back of the throng of ponies assembled before Perry's desk and next to the door as their boss kicked off a brainstorming session on how to sell more papers.

"Alright everypony! The Trougham Gazette has been killing us with those Batmare stories of theirs! We need to push Superpony! I want you eating, breathing, and living Superpony! You got that?!" Perry ranted as everyone in the room looked about as lively as a funeral procession.

Macintosh stifled a yawn before his super acute hearing picked up a crime in progress. Discreetly super-speeding out of the building, he flew downtown to see what looked like a giant rubber ducky. Atop it was a pink pony wearing a purple vest, a ludicrously large bow tie, and a mask that looked like a ventriloquist dummy.

"What's wrong everypony? Don't wanna play with Toymare?" she asked as the ponies in the streets ran in terror. The masked pony then turned the giant duck toward a bank and was about to smash in the front door, when Superpony showed up in front of the madpony and her mightily malicious machine!

"Oooh! Looks like I've got a new playmate!" Toymare cackled out in demented glee as her foul-feathered fowl deployed rocket launchers from under its wings.

Superpony's eye's widened as the missiles fired.

After 30 minutes, Perry had not yet concluded the meeting. However, he did notice that Big Macintosh was missing and caught the sound of his office door opening. He also noticed Machintosh entering the office, though the publisher/editor-in-chief missed the rather tired look about his employee.

"Great Celestia's Ghost, Apple! What did I just get through tell you this morning?! Why, in my day, we didn't tolerate such tardiness! I've got a good mind..." Perry ranted as Macintosh just sighed and nodded without uttering a single sigh at the second lecture of the day.

Big Macintosh sat at his favorite sandwich shop, eager to dig into his foot-long dandelion, roamane lettuce, spinach, and pepper sub. However, before he could even take a bite, he heard sirens blaring from down the street. Grumbling, he sat up, headed outside, and once again ducked into a nearby phone-booth to _once again_ emerge as Superpony.

Speeding toward the situation, Superpony saw a sixty-foot tall chimpanzee smashing buildings.

"Of course," he sighed beneath his breath.

Superpony flew full speed at the agitated anarchistic ape, but was smacked backwards by the chimp. Superpony landed in his favorite sandwich shop (or rather, the remains of it after his impact). Looking off to the side at what was clearly his ruined lunch, he glared at the giant chimp before flying full speed toward it.

Macintosh made it back to work, exhausted from his battle with what everypony was now calling Titano the Super-Ape. He was also rather ravenous as he had little time to find another eatery before his lunch break was over. Sure, technically he didn't need to eat, but old habits die hard, ya know?

After trotting sullenly over to his desk, he began to partake in his work half-heartedly. In all honestly, he had difficulty envisioning how his day could get more grating.

"Hey Ponyville! Guess what!" Macintosh heard the voice of a mare call from behind him.

He rubbed his temples with his hooves in preparation for how rough the next few minutes of his life would soon turn.

"I just got the scoop on that giant monkey story! Turns out, Jetcorp was doing some illegal animal testing and that thing busted its way to freedom. Jet Set was able to avoid jail time by denying any involvement and putting the blame on a couple rogue scientists though. Still, once again, Mavis Mane does it…again!" that same mare, with a light tan coat and black mane and tail, said as she trotted around, happily gloating to everypony that would listen.

Big Macintosh couldn't deny he had a crush on Mavis, but she could be a real pain sometimes.

It was sundown and Big Macintosh had never recalled an instance in his life where he was happier to see a day end than on this one. He collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to take his work clothes off and intended to just sleep everything that had happened away like it never happened...

Before he could even close his eyes, he heard the sound of a loud explosion.

Growling, he forced himself up, changed into his Superpony costume, and flew out the window of his apartment to see what _else_ was trying to ruin his day.

Superpony looked around the crumbled remains of a department store. Fortunately, everypony had gotten out in time before the building had collapsed. Scanning the area with his x-ray vision, he couldn't seem to find the cause of the explosion, which was very odd. Bizarre even.

"You don't look like Superpony! That-can be!" a voice from above said.

Superpony looked up to see a flying Earth Pony in a costume identical to his own, but with a backwards 'S' on the chest. The pony was chalk-white and his mane and tail were jet black and unruly.

"**ME AM SUPERPONY!**" the white doppelganger roared as it charged forward.

Superpony could only say one thing.

"Why me?"

The Start


End file.
